


Picture Perfect

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: Rose finally feels comfortable in her skin and asks Alex for a favor





	Picture Perfect

She wasn’t too happy with her body. But let’s be real, what woman is, this day and age? If you weren’t skinny, with a thigh gap, with a waist smaller than a piece of paper, were you really even attractive? It was all the same societal, bureaucratic bullshit and Rose was  _utterly_ sick of it. She had worked hard on her body since college. She used to be small and petite in high school, but even then she didn’t think she was good enough and thought she was fat! Looking back, as most women do, she wished she knew how pretty she actually was. Hindsight was a bitch most times, but she worked through it and lost the weight and finally found a happy balance in her life. Meeting Alex just made it even better. He was still in the middle of filming and working out on a semi-regular basis and it made Rose work even harder to try and impress him.

She didn’t need to, of course, he thought she was beautiful just the way she was. It was her personality, not her looks, that made him fall for her. She was gorgeous to him, of course, but she was also sweet and kind, adored animals and little kids and was very motherly toward them, an all around genuine person. When he finally asked her to set, she was in awe. Rose had told him she was a fan of the show and that she loved his acting, so it only made sense that he bring her at least once. She made fast friends with Georgia and got along great with Marco and Jordan. And while she was overjoyed when they made things official, damn near died when they moved in together, as often as she was on set now, there was always a part of her that hated it. The women on the show were so drop dead gorgeous, she always felt inadequate around them. She hated watching him with Ivar’s love interests, even though she had the ring on her finger now and he had given his heart to her completely, none of that stopped the self-hate and self-doubt that swam to the surface.

She learned to reconcile her feelings with the fact that she  _had_  come a long way and she  _had_  made amazing progress from where she was a few years ago. Rose and Alex bonded quickly over their shared love for photography, eventually dedicating an entire room in their house to it. Alex bought a few lights from some friends and Rose managed to put together a little studio with backdrops. They often ventured out on Alex’s days off, roaming around Ireland with just them and their cameras. Far too often, Alex tried to get as many pictures of Rose as possible, but she always caught him quickly and begged him not to. She hated being on camera, much preferring to be behind it. And while she had to admit, the pictures Alex got were rather stunning, she always said it was because he knew how to take a picture not that she was photogenic at all. He asked her numerous times to model for him, but she always declined and found friends who were willing to be his models for his projects while she became the dutiful and enthusiastic assistant, always praising her friends and fawning over the pictures, always managing to find just the right outfit that made them adore Alex’s photos.

~

Rose kept her Tumblr running after meeting Alex, just on a much more low key activity. Only a few trusted friends knew they were together, the rest were left up to speculation. Megan, Jess, and Sandy were basically the only ones who knew and Rose made them swear to secrecy. As she scrolled through, helping Megan with a fic or two and catching up with Jess, she saw a few posts Sandy had reblogged and it struck her. The women in the pictures were naked and casual, looking as happy and content as could be, lounged about on a couch, clad in just a simple cardigan. Another was a woman with a bit more meat on her bones, looking fierce and confident as fuck. It made Rose happy and she couldn’t help but glance at herself in her dresser mirror, herself clad in just a bra and panties after having just gotten out of the shower and finished with her hair. She shifted and chewed her lip, looking over herself. Rose closed her laptop and moved off the bed, going into their walk-in closet and turning on the light, looking at herself in the full-length mirror, turning and trying to pose like a model. But she just wasn’t confident enough to think she could pull it off.

“Baby! Have you seen my camera bag?!” Alex called, walking into the room, glancing around. Rose jumped and quickly turned off the light, walking out of the closet as he turned to her and smiled. “Hey. Have you seen my camera bag?”

“I think you left it in the photo room. That’s the last place I saw it.” She said as he approached her sliding his hands over her hips and tugging her closer. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and nuzzled her cheek. He inhaled and sighed, giving a soft chuckle.

“You smell good. I like the new shampoo you’ve been using.” He muttered softly, burying his face in her neck. Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently, leaning into his warm embrace and letting her eyes drift closed.

“You better. It costs 30 bucks a fucking bottle.” She giggled. Alex chuckled and stood up straight, gazing down at her as her fingers slid through his hair, slowly, playing with it. “Are you gonna go shoot with Marco today?”

“Nah, Georgia. Maude is in town with Horatio and they wanted to do some sibling pictures.” Alex said with a chuckle. Rose smiled and nodded.

“That’s sweet.” She said, rubbing her nose against his. “Will you be long?”

Alex gave a shrug. “Not sure. It all depends on what they want. Why? Do you want me home?” He asked, curling her hair behind her ear. Rose smiled and shook her head.

“No. I just…Was thinking about doing something today and I kind of wanted you to help. But Georgia asked you first. Don’t worry.” Rose said, kissing his cheek before she broke away from him. As she moved past him, he caught her arm and tugged, gently, causing her to look back at him and smile.

“No, hey. What did you need me for, babe?” Alex asked, smiling and taking a few steps closer. Rose chuckled and shook her head, sliding her hands over his arms.

“Nothing, really. I just…Was maybe thinking about trying a photoshoot?” She offered, looking up at him.

“What kind? Honey, you’re a great photographer. I’m sure you can handle it.” He said with a sweet smile, cupping her cheek. Her cheek grew hot under his hand at the comment and she looked down as the blush spread.

“I know…” She said humbly. “But this one I need you to do the pictures for it.”

Alex gave a soft sigh along with a chuckle and led her to the bed, sitting down as he pulled her closer to hold her waist as she stood between his legs.

“Rosie. Talk to me, baby. What did you have in mind?” He asked. Rose smiled and slid a hand through his hair, resting her forearms on his shoulders.

“I was just kind of thinking…Maybe…That I wanted you to take some pictures of me…” His lips grew in a smile well before she added, “…Naked…”

His genuine happiness and excitement grew to form a sly smirk across his face.

“Really?” He mused, tugging her closer and beginning to place delicate kisses along her stomach, just above her waistband. “Naked?”

Rose giggled and tugged at his hair gently. “Down, boy.” She teased. Alex chuckled and looked up at her, pressing half his face into her stomach.

“What made you think of that? You never let me take your picture.” He said. Rose shrugged and combed his hair back as she responded, “Dunno…Just think I’d be okay with it?”

Alex shifted, sitting back from her as he raised an eyebrow at her, unconvinced. “Petal, you don’t sound too sure about it…I don’t wanna pressure you into it. Don’t do this just so I’m happy. I won’t make you if you don’t want to.” He said. Rose shook her head as he spoke, giving a soft giggle before she straddled him to sit in his lap, lowering herself to face him, cupping his face.

“No, no, no. Alex, it’s nothing like that.” She said, kissing him softly.

“Then, why?” He asked. It’s not that he wasn’t absolutely ecstatic at the fact he was going to take naked pictures of his woman, it was every man’s dream, but he was concerned for her. She never liked to show off her body much, let alone model. She flat out refused him on many occasions, even if she wouldn’t fully be in the pictures.

Rose gave a small sigh and said, “I-I want to feel good about myself. All the fucking stretch marks and shit…Baby, you’re an amazing photographer and I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else. I feel comfortable with you, I feel safe. I…”

She sighed as she felt her nose start to tingle before her vision started to blur from tears. She gave a soft giggle and took a steady inhale and exhale before she continued, “I just want to feel pretty and feel good about my body. And I don’t want anyone else to do that but you.”

Alex exhaled and smiled, tears coming to his own eyes as well. “I love you, Rosie.” He said, kissing her softly before wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck with a soft sigh. He was so unbelievably proud of her for wanting to try this. It was enough she was actually asking him if she could model for him, but the added fact that she wanted to display her body in such an intimate way, he didn’t have any other words of encouragement but those.

Alex sniffled a little and pulled away, standing and holding her close until her feet touched the floor. “I’ll tell Georgia I can only do a few hours with her. We can break up the session anyway.” He said. Rose smiled and nodded, trailing her fingers over his cheek.

“Okay. But, please don’t rush too much? This isn’t like, something high priority. It’s just something I’m feeling today.” Rose said. Alex rolled his eyes and gave a soft snort.

“Yeah. And if I know you and your ‘feelings’,” Alex lowered himself a little more from his towering stance over her, shoving his face into hers with a smirk and said, “Which I do…”

Rose giggled and pushed his face away as she went to the dresser to rummage around for shorts as Alex followed.

“Those feelings last but a day, if that, even.” He finished, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall next to her, tilting his head against the wall as well. Rose shrugged as she pulled out a pair of soft grey shorts and shimmied into them.

“Well, then if it passes, it passes,” Rose said, turning to him. “It’s just a thought, Alex. I’m not thinking too much into it other than that. If it works out, it works out. I don’t want you to take time away from Georgia or anyone because I had some last minute shoot idea.”

“Well…Whatever.” Alex said. Rose laughed and shook her head, giving a small sigh as she went to him, sliding her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Alex.” She said, softly, pressing her lips against his, gently. Alex kissed her back and slipped a hand out of his pocket and over her hip.

“I love you too.” He said. He took another moment or so before he kissed her forehead and said, “Alright, I’ve got to get going. I told Georgia I’d meet her at 2.”

Rose nodded and swiped a cardigan from a chair, tugging it on as she followed him out of the room and down to their photo room. Alex grabbed his camera bag and doubled checked everything before they went to the front door. Rose smiled and lifted on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him one last deep, slow kiss, that he returned in kind.

“Love you. I’ll be back later. Don’t lose that feeling, Rose. I mean it. I want to do this for you.” He said. Rose giggled and pushed him out the door.

“Go. And don’t let me distract you! This is about Georgia and Maude right now.” She called after him as he made his way down the walkway and to the car. She tugged the cardigan closed, crossing her arms in front of her to keep it that way, and leaned against the doorframe as she watched him get in and pull out. Alex rolled down the window and blew her a kiss, making her laugh. She waved at him as he drove off, then, with a sigh, she closed the door and ventured back to their bedroom to scroll through Tumblr a little more, trying to stay in the mood, and chatted a bit with Sandy and Megan, dropping subtle hints at what she was planning to do without giving it all away, just to gain that little bit more confidence she needed.

~

Rose spent more time on Tumblr than she wanted, getting distracted and spiraling off with Megan, diving into her most recent fic with her, swapping ideas and co-writing like the good old days. Finally, Rose stumbled across more pictures that snapped her back into her mood. She closed her laptop once more and went back into their closet, just staring at herself in the mirror for a while. Finally, she shrugged off the cardigan and slipped out of her shorts, setting them aside. She played with her hair and chewed her lip as she sighed and huffed, becoming irritated with herself at how anxious and scared she was to do this, but also excited and hopeful. Finally, after enough self-wrestling and convincing, she slowly slipped out of her panties and unhooked her bra. She straightened her back and put a hand on her hip, popping it as she turned to the side, attempting a pouty, yet sexy look, but failing miserably, making her tug her bra and panties back on, along with her shorts, opting to grab a tank top and stuff herself into it before going back to her computer.

~

It was another half hour before she heard Alex’s car pull into the garage, soon followed by the jingle of his keys and slam of the door as he walked in.

“Baby? I’m home.” He called, going to the photo room to drop off his camera bag, then down to their room where he found her bundled up in blankets and watching Netflix on her laptop. Alex chuckled and leaned against the door frame as he watched her. “So…you changed your mind?”

Rose looked up at him, part of her smile showing over the pillow she clung to. She paused whatever show she was watching, pushed the laptop away so she could climb out of the mountain she buried herself in and went to him.

“No. Not really.” She said, slipping her arms around his waist. “I’m just not as confident anymore. The more I think about it, the stupider the idea gets.”

Alex gave her a look and sighed, scooping her up and hauling her over his shoulder, carrying her to the photo room.

“Alex!” She squeaked, with a soft giggle as he set her down, making her slip out of her cardigan.

“Come on. Let’s do it now before you really hate the idea.” Alex said, beginning to set up the room. Rose chewed her lip and reached to grab her arm, trying to cover herself, even though she still wore her shorts and tank top.

“Baby, I don’t know…Maybe not right now. It’s not the right time.” She said, watching him scurry about the room, turning on lights and testing the flashes. Alex went to her and kissed her softly.

“Rose, I really think you should do this. Just a few pictures and if you really don’t want to, I’ll delete it all and I won’t mention it again.” He said, cupping her cheek. He watched her as he saw the gears turning in her mind, chewing her lip as she tried to make up her mind about whether or not she wanted to actually do this. Finally, she gave him a soft smile and nodded.

“Alright…Just a few though…” She said. Alex smiled and nodded, kissing her again before walking her back and dragging over the ottoman from the corner of the room.

“Alright. Um, let’s just do like, a standard pose. Sit on the edge and lean back, place your hands right here.” Alex said, putting his hands on the edge of the ottoman. Rose nodded and tugged off her tank top and wiggled out of her shorts. As she went to unhook her bra, Alex reached over and stopped her with a smile. “Just with that for now.”

Rose smiled and nodded, letting him take her hand to guide her down, helping her to pose in the way he pictured. He smiled as he slid a hand through her hair, pushing it back so it fell in the right way. He tried to control himself, but he was so damn giddy, that goofy smile on his face made Rose’s smile uncontrollable. He practically bounced over to the camera, picking it up and turning it on, double checking the settings before looking up at her. As he did, he froze. His smile had dropped from the goofy grin to a soft smile as he just stared at her. Rose bit her lip, still amused at his face, but starting to second guess herself since he wasn’t saying anything. Just before she went to move, seeing the intent in her eyes as she looked away, Alex snapped back with, “No, no! No. Don’t move. Babe, that’s perfect right there.”

Rose glanced up at him and smiled, Alex’s goofy grin returning as he disappeared behind the lens, snapping away. With each picture, Alex checked it on the screen and he always muttered some sort of comment that made her giggle and her smile grow.

“Damn, babe.” Alex breathed as he looked over the last picture he took. He chuckled as he set the camera down to look at her. “Okay, let’s try one with the bra off? Maybe do a halfway off one, kind of, like, covering still?”

Rose nodded, a little confused on how the fuck she would pull that off, but Alex shot right over, positioning her hands just right so her hands were pressed against the bra, her breasts just popping out. His hand slid to her lower back, pressing gently as he guided her to arch her back.

“Just a little bit more, baby,” Alex said softly, in her ear. Rose felt her cheeks heat. This felt so intimate, it was such a different feeling to when he teased her during sex or foreplay. She could feel the professional photographer radiating from him, but she also knew from the sound of his voice, he was so overjoyed to be doing this and was thoroughly having a great time, that it made her happy as well. “Hey…”

Alex’s hand cupped her chin and lifted it, her eyes slowly drifting up to meet his and his smile grew. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, gathering it to one side.

“Don’t move, okay?” He asked, softly. Rose let her smile grow a little wider, letting him know she understood. He chuckled and hurried back to the camera, getting a little closer as he snapped a few more shots. “Okay, look down, just a little, Rose.”

She lowered her eyes to stare just above his knee, off to the side. She heard his soft, breathy laugh and the flash went off, the clicking filling her ears as Alex switched angles, snapping away.

“Babe, you look fucking gorgeous.” He said, going over to her. “Don’t move your head. Just stay like that.”

Gently, Alex tugged her bra away, tossing it onto the couch nearby before he readjusted her arms. He placed one hand delicately on her thigh, the other to lean on the ottoman as she kept her head where it was. She felt his lips on her cheek in a brief soft kiss, one that made her smile widen as her stomach fluttered. She giggled and saw the flash, hearing a soft victory cry telling her Alex got exactly what he wanted. With no direction to keep her there, Rose looked up at him, her smile wide and happy. Alex stood over her, lens pointed down at her and snapped another picture, lowering the camera to reveal and sly and satisfied smirk.

“You’re a dork.” She teased. Alex merely shrugged and set the camera down again to help her readjust once more. He tugged her legs to the other side of the ottoman, placing one on each side of the corner.

“Lie back, kitten.” He said, softly. Rose bit her lip and did as she was told, gathering her hands on her stomach, not sure where to put them. Alex knelt by her and raised one arm to curve around her head. He lifted her head to sweep the rest of her hair out from under her, draping it over the edge. Before he stood again, he tugged her other arm across her stomach so it lined up with the waistband of her panties. She saw the pure face of mischief flash across his face before he said, “Smile for me, kitten.”

Rose bit her lip and giggled, Alex’s face lighting up like a fucking Christmas tree, snapping his little heart away. He took a few more topless shots, making great use of the ottoman; Flipping her onto her stomach to lean over it and look up at the camera, sitting her on the floor next to it, one leg up, one arm over her knee, biting her nail, the entire time he was just absolutely praising her with as many of the sweetest comments and delicate kisses as possible. Finally, after having moved on to the faux fur rug, he set the camera down and sighed, rubbing his face. Seeing this, Rose’s whole attitude changed and she began to chew her lip and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Um, so, do you think we have enough?” She asked, glancing away to look for her shirt. Alex looked at her and blinked.

“Well, you said you wanted to do naked pictures. Did you want to stop?” He asked, his voice deflating slightly. Rose looked at him and said, “Well, you seem tired…I thought you were done.”

Alex had seated himself on the floor with her, getting some good shots from the ground, and now scooted over to her, gathering her close to him.

“Sweetie, if you wanted to stop, you could have told me.” He said, gently. “You’ve been doing great.”

Rose reached up and trailed a few fingers over his cheek as she leaned against him, in his arms, and gave a small smile.

“No, it’s not that. I just-I don’t want you to keep going if you’re tired. I know it’s been a long day already.” She said, tracing a finger along his jaw and kissing his cheek. Alex chuckled and shook his head, giving her a soft smile.

“No. No, that’s totally not it, love.” He said. His smile grew to an amusement as he said, “It’s just getting really difficult for me not to get turned on right now. That’s what that was.”

Rose bit her lip and tried to hold in her laugh as she looked away, shaking her head. “Fuck, you are such a guy…” She said. Alex chuckled and kissed her temple before scooting back to the camera.

“Come on, babe. We don’t have to do much more if you don’t want.” He said, leaning back on one hand, draping his other arm over his knee. Rose looked at him and asked, “You-You really think I’ll look good doing totally nude ones?”

She was fine with topless and panty pictures, but as much as she wanted to give the nude shots a try, she was utterly terrified. Being naked and exposed in this setting, while it was with her loving and wonderful fiance, the both of them still were in a professional mindset and as much as Alex was kind and gentle with her, in Rose’s mind, it was a huge shift that she wasn’t sure she could handle. But Alex gave her a big smile and a simple nod, then Rose shifted, slowly pulling her panties off her hips and over her legs, tossing them away. She chewed her lip and waited for Alex to give her instructions. She saw his eyes darken as they raked over her, taking her in, but he quickly snapped back into professional mode and went to her, bending her knees, slightly, and helping her lay back, fanning her hair behind her.

“Good, baby. Good. Stay there.” Rose chewed her lip and tried to keep her breathing under control as she heard Alex rummage around the room before she heard a thud and two steps, then her eyes shot up to Alex hovering over her, the flash going off behind him as he leaned this way and that, taking picture after picture. Once Rose realized he didn’t stop, she couldn’t help but laugh, arching her back off the rug and tilting her head back, her eyes closed. She heard a small squeal of excitement followed by a giggle and she looked back up at Alex. She sighed and licked her lips, slowly letting her face relax into a sweet smile as she shifted to lay on her side, closing her eyes as she curled up a little more, lifting her arms to lay by her head. She heard Alex swear under his breath, “Fucking hell…”

She let him take the first few pictures of her relaxed face before her lips spread into a smile and she turned her head to look up at him. Alex smirked and stepped down from the step stool, stowing it back in its place before helping her stand. Rose rested her hands on his arms, looking up at him, pure lust in his eyes that he couldn’t control, as he slid his hands over her hips.

“Rose, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” He said, softly. He kissed her, deep and slow, letting his hands slide over her hips more, slipping down to cup her bare ass. Rose giggled and gave a small squeak as he gave her a quick squeeze before stepping away from her. “Here, come off the rug, dove.”

She loved it when he used his little pet names for her, but they felt so much more genuine and real, not that they weren’t before, but the complete and absolute love and truth in his voice made her feel fucking invincible. He took her hand and guided her off the rug before he let her go, picking the rug up and clipping it to the backdrop. He grabbed one of the plain wooden nightstands and set it off to the side before he rushed out of the room, coming back with the vase of flowers Rose had left on the dining room table.

“Baby. Really?” Rose giggled. Alex place the vase on the nightstand, making sure it sat just right, before he turned to her and said, “What? The fake ones aren’t good enough. You need the real ones.”

Rose bit her lip and smiled as he held out his hand for her. Rose took it and he pulled her over, taking her hips so he could move her in just the position he wanted. He turned her to face away from the camera, just so, telling her to tug her fingers through her hair until they were at the ends, and freeze. He let her other arm fall at her side and directed her eyes downward, adding that he wanted her foot to be propped up just so on her toes so it crossed her other leg. He scrambled over to the camera and moved around her as he snap, snap, snapped away. By now, the absolute giddiness about him knew no bounds and Rose’s smile was permanently pasted on her face, no matter where she looked or what look she was going for. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, Alex capturing it at just the right moment, her hair mid-flight and her face holding a sexy, sort of charming look as she glanced over her shoulder before her smile returned. She held her arm and lifted her shoulder to her chin as Alex stood over her, getting the perfect eyelash pose before he told her to look up.

“Okay, petal. One more shot, yeah? And then we can be done.” Alex said. He knew she would be holding in any discomfort she was having for his expense, obviously seeing that he was so completely over the top ecstatic to be doing this, but he didn’t want to force her to do this any longer than she wanted. “Lay down.”

Alex had draped the rug back down on the floor, kicking himself for not getting this shot already. Rose spread out on the rug and Alex readjusted her, turning her and propping her feet up, crossing them at the ankle. He rolled up a clean white linen towel and shoved it under her to push up her breasts just a touch. The look that flashed across his face made Rose descend into a giggle fit and move her from her spot causing a small whine from Alex, though he wasn’t upset, more so pouty he had to do it again.

“Babe.” He whined. Rose giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Sorry.” She said. Alex smiled and gave her a quick kiss before he put her back into position. He tossed her hair over her shoulder so it cascaded down her back, creating a partial curtain behind her. He folded her arms in front of her nipples, so just the top bubble of her breasts were showing, before he scrambled back and looked her over, making sure it was what he wanted. When he was satisfied, he smiled and reached for the camera, his eyes never leaving her until he raised the camera and took a single photo. He didn’t even need to look at it as he lowered it, his smile settling across his face as he said, “Absolute perfection.”

Rose let out a soft chuckle as her blush fully spread over her body. Alex chuckled and turned off the lights and the battery packs. Rose gave a small sigh and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and just relaxing into the faux fur beneath her. She let her fingers slide along the material before she felt Alex’s hands close around hers. She opened her eyes and smiled as he pulled her up to stand. She leaned against him, resting her head on his chest, as he eased his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and swaying them both from side to side.

“Baby, you did so good. You look amazing.” He whispered softly. Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

“Thank you.” She said, softly. He cupped her chin and lifted it, smiling down at her.

“I don’t want to ever hear you doubt yourself again, Rose. You are gorgeous and I love you.” He said. Rose smiled and gave a soft giggle.

“Are you happy? You finally got me to model for you.” She teased. He shook his head and said, “This wasn’t about me, babe. It was about you. I’m so fucking proud of you for doing this. I mean, I know no one will probably ever see these, but I have. I took them. I know what this took for you to even have the want to do them. And I’m so proud of you.”

Neither of them could stop the tears from forming as Alex cupped her cheek, grinning from ear to ear as he kissed her softly. Rose clung to him and gave a small whimper, not really wanting to cry, as she broke the kiss and buried her face into his chest. Alex chuckled and held her close, resting his head on her and closing her eyes. After a few moments, Alex broke the sweet and tender moment as he said, “I mean, we can always put up one of them. I really like that last one. Maybe I should have it up in my trailer…”

“Alex!” Rose cried, pulling away from him and punching his shoulder as he howled in laughter. “Don’t you even think about it! I don’t want them looking at me like that!”

“Baby. Come on. I’m just kidding.” Alex said, giving her a soft kiss and pulling her back closer for a tight hug. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he said, “I’ll just keep one in the closet for some Me Time…”

“Alex!”

~


End file.
